Hitherto, the art of controlling photographic sensitivity by incorporating dyes has been known by, for example, Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 33825/73 (the term "OPI" as used herein refers to a "published unexamined Japanese patent application") and U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,898. However, magenta dyes described therein have problems in that they have an adverse influence upon the photographic sensitivity of layers other than the desired green-sensitive layer because they have a broad absorption, they diffuse into other layers to cause fog or stain, etc., because of having insufficient diffusion resistance, or they cause deterioration of film strength or they are precipitated by the passage of time, because a large amount of oil must be used because of having insufficient solubility in oil.
Magenta dyes which are not used for the purpose of controlling photographic sensitivity but used as a color filter or for the purpose of preventing halation have been described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 18459/66. However, the above described problem cannot be solved by these dyes, if they are used for the purpose of controlling photographic sensitivity.